When Dark & Light Are One
by occulte
Summary: Just a one shot on how I thought the story would go if Bella would be changed into a vampire on the day of her graduation.


**Author's note: I just had to write this after reading the series. Started this before I read Eclipse so I didn't bother to include the whole wedding and Jacob thing. Nothing belongs to me unfortunately. They belong to the most amazing writer. Stephenie Meyer. No profits are being made from this. All it is is just a story I sort of pictured in my mind.**

The day had finally arrived. After today, there was no need to worry about vampires thinking of her as a human 'pet', food or anything else for that matter. And she wouldn't have to worry about looking older than Edward. The only downside of this was that she knew if this went through, she wouldn't be able to see Jacob anymore. Not that she was allowed to do much of that nowadays anyway. Edward was quite protective when it came to her visiting Jacob. He always claimed that a new werewolf could kill her. In which she retaliated by saying as if she was much safer surrounded by vampires. But when Edward made up his mind, there was no changing it. What's more, the rest of the Cullens also agreed with him. Not even Alice thought it would be a good idea to visit Jacob. 

Bella had already told Charlie that after graduation, she would be moving out for college. Not that she had actually decided on which college she was attending but it was important that Charlie didn't go looking for her during her 'transformation'. She was thinking of the University of Alaska as she would be able to afford it but Edward insisted on one of the Ivy Leagues. He would sponsor the whole thing but somehow Bella just didn't feel right depending on him for money. It was just the way she was. 

She knew that this decision to turn into a vampire was a big one. There was no way back after this. Despite this, Bella had never felt surer of anything in her life. She had no doubt that she wished to spend the rest of her life with Edward even if she had to give up her humanity to do it. After all, what girl would want to look older than the guy she was in love with? She knew that if she didn't do it after graduation, she would be past her teens while Edward remained a teenager for the rest of his existence. 

Bella had already put her mortality on vote. And with the exception of Rosalie and Edward, the Cullens had all agreed that it would be better for all of them if Bella became a vampire. Carlisle had already promised her that he would turn her once she graduated. She would rather Edward turn her but he had set down a condition if she wanted him to turn her. Bella was more than ready to give up her mortality for him but marriage was another matter. She didn't know why since she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. Put it down to Renee and Charlie's failed marriage since they married so young. She knew such a thing wouldn't happen to her and Edward but there was still a seed of doubt within her.

The only downside of not wanting marriage was that Edward would not be the one to change her. If she did want him to be the one to bite her, she would have to marry him first. And that was the one thing Bella was not prepared to do. She had already packed all her things, turning back to look at her room, it looked exactly as it had when she had first arrived in Forks. Bare. Putting on her graduation robe she went down to Charlie, as he would be driving her to the graduation.

The Cullens were all at the graduation ceremony too. Partly to put up with the charade that Edward would be graduating and also so see her graduate. 

"Congratulations Bella," said Carlisle as she stepped down from the stage with her certificate. Esme and Alice both gave her a hug while Emmet and Jasper settled for a handshake. Rosalie on the other hand just saw right through her. It didn't matter to Bella though, after all she was sure that when she was a vampire, Rosalie would be nicer to her or at least that's what Edward told her.

But the two people Bella really wanted to see weren't there. "Where could Edward and Jacob possibly be?" she thought to herself. The thought had barely crossed her mind before she felt a cold pair of hands coming from behind her and sliding around her waist.

"It sure took you long enough to get here," she said.

"Well I'm sorry but I had to make sure that your room was perfect for tonight. And are you sure you wouldn't reconsider marrying me first?" Edward replied.

"No. Marriage is something I would like to carry out only later in life. And not on the day I graduate. I mean, what would the rest of the town say about me?"

"Does it really matter what other people will say? As long as we're together nothing else really matters."

Bella was just too tired to argue with him so she just kept her mouth shut. She was sure that since she had an eternity to spend with him, this marriage argument would come up one day or another. And by then she would have more confidence and she'll be able to argue her point out with him. Right now she just didn't have the patience to do it. When she walked over to the rest of the Cullens, Carlisle said that it was about time they left. After all, Bella needed time to settle into her new life.

Most onlookers would have just assumed that he meant life in college away from Charlie. But she knew that he meant life as a bloodthirsty vampire. Gathering up her graduation robes, she sat in Edward's car and tried to hold in her lunch because at the speed he was going, she wasn't sure her insides would stay inside any longer.

They reached the Cullen's house in what seemed the blink of an eye. Emmet and Jasper immediately got out of their car and unloaded Bella's things from the trunk into the house. Not that she brought many things with her that is.

"Sorry Bella but we don't have an empty room at this moment for you to stay in so we'll be putting you in Edwards room if that's okay with you. If it's not, we can always put you in with Alice." Said Carlisle apologetically.

"Oh I don't mind. Considering I'll be in pain for the next three days I don't see how what room I stay in will matter," she replied jokingly.

"Being changed is not something you should be joking about, " said Edward with a serious tone in his voice as he escorted her into the house. 

Nothing had changed about the house. But as Bella stepped in she felt something, knowing that this would be her home when she became a vampire. At least until she figured out which university she would be attending with Edward.

"Come Bella, the quicker we get this over with the quicker you can adapt to your new lifestyle. If you want to call it that," said Carlisle.

Following him up the stairs, Bella contemplated as to whether she was doing the right thing. But no matter how she saw it, she knew that this was the only way she would be able to be together with Edward. Losing Jacob was a downside but if there was one thing she knew is that sometimes you couldn't have everything you wanted in life. After what seemed like a million steps, she finally entered Edward's room. 

"You ready?" asked Carlisle.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bella replied.

And with that, Carlisle bit her.

The pain came immediately. It seared through her body. It ran through her veins making her feel ice cold on the inside but burning hot on the surface. And this was only the beginning. For the next three days, Bella endured the pain. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart, chopped into pieces and then finally sewed back slowly together. 

And all Edward could do was watch. He never left her side, all the while holding her hand saying words of comfort even though he knew it wouldn't help her seeing as she was in too much pain to hear anything. While he wasn't denying that there were times when he had killed other vampires in a really gruesome manner, seeing Bella in so much pain was just too much for him. With each shriek of pain she made, he felt a little more of his heart being ripped. 

He blamed himself for it. If only he hadn't been so in love with her, she wouldn't have made the decision to go through all this pain just for him. The rest of the Cullen kept away for the few days. They all knew that this was a moment that Edward needed alone. None of them denied the fact that what Bella was going through in order to be together with Edward was more then anyone could ask for. It was the ultimate sacrifice for love. The giving up of the life she once knew and the torture she had to endure.

And then it was finally over. It was twilight. A time where dark and light were together as one. She opened her eyes and all she saw was Edwards face, everything else was a blur. It was then she knew that it was the beginning. The beginning of eternity.


End file.
